Blue Lake
by Estel Baggins
Summary: While carrying his injured partner to the hosptial, Static learns how he might be able to ask The Question.


**Title:** Blue Lake

**Author:** Estel Baggins

**Pairing:** Virgil/Richie, hinted Ebon/Gear

**Summary:** The beginning scene is taken from "She-Back!", and diverges from there. While struggling to keep his injured partner awake, Static learns how he can finally ask The Question.

**A/N #1:** This is a one-shot. I've never written one before. Please let me know what you think of this. All constructive criticism accepted. Thanks.

**A/N #2:** Each section (divided by this oOo) is told from a different person's point of view. The first is Gear, the second is Static and so on.

**A/N # 3:** Richie is a little different in this fic. This isn't his normal character. Just keep telling yourself: he's delirious. Then maybe this will all make sense.

**Blue Lake**

**Part One: Story-Time**

It was full night, but the lights of Dakota made the streets below into a shadowy playground. As Gear flew beside Static, he watched two lovers wandering, their minds obviously on each other. They held hands and stopped every few steps to kiss or hug or exchange a word.

They were both male.

_Why should it surprise me? _Gear thought. _It's not as if Virg and I are the first two gay men-_ he snorted- _teens to fall in love. _He glanced at Static and reveled in the fact that his boyfriend wasn't wearing his coat tonight. _It just feels that way sometimes._

Static glanced back at him, but his eyes glowed with frustration instead of love. "Why'd these guys have to escape on a school night? I have a book report due tomorrow!"

_Should I remind him that he's had a week to do it?_ Gear shook his head. _Nah._

The two of them sailed over a rooftop and Gear's mind snapped back to reality. Below them, seemingly ready for anything, were Ebon and Hotstreak. Gear said, "There they-"

Talon, screeching, crashed into Gear, knocking him off course.

oOo

Static turned, knowing he was putting himself in danger from the other two, but fearing for his partner. "Gear!" He whirled around, thinking, _I'll deal with her in a minute. Ebon and Hotstreak come first- much as I hate it._ He threw a ball of electricity at Ebon, giving it a little extra kick perfectly suited to take out the living shadow.

Ebon seemed to be laughing at him. He vanished into his swirling pool. The electricity followed him in.

_You can't escape me,_ Static thought. _I've got-_

The vortex appeared again and the energy blast flew out.

"Hey!" Static shouted, dodging the blast. "I did not give that thing a return address!" It was either quip or be scared. Static refused to let fear get in his way. But when had Ebon learned how to do that? _His powers are probably getting stronger, like mine._ _That's just perfect._

Talon flew to Ebon's side. She was carrying Gear. "One down," she crowed, dropping the blonde, "one to go." She grabbed Gear under the arms and dragged him closer to where Ebon stood.

Static watched Ebon look at Gear, watching the way the living shadow's eyes lit up, and forgot common sense for a moment. He forgot that Hotstreak was still there. He forgot everything except getting Gear away from that bastard. His boyfriend's eyes weren't even open. _If Talon hurt him- If Ebon touches him-_

It was no secret (at least not to Static) that Ebon watched Gear, that Ebon in all likelihood lusted after the blonde. Gear didn't believe it. _"You're the one he always throws insults at when we're fighting," was one of the things he always said. "He's never even given me a second glance." _But Static knew better.

Hearing a cry from behind him that he knew and recognized, Static turned in time to see Shebang get up off Hotstreak. That worthy appeared to be unconscious. "Shebang?" Static demanded. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh… Saving your behind?"

"She-who?"

Gear lifted his head. He felt groggy, and the world was spinning, but it was good to have a little reinforcement. "She's an-"

Ebon grabbed Gear and dragged him close. "You and your little girlfriend better get out of here, Static," he snarled. "I'm taking this one with me." He ran one hand down from Gear's chest, stopping to caress between the blonde's legs.

Static shouted, hatred driving him forward. _You won't touch my Richie like that you son of a-_

A harsh snapping sound, very like a green branch breaking, filled the air and Gear moaned softly, arching his back and twisting.

oOo

"You like that?" Ebon asked, fondling Gear's broken arm.

The superhero winced and couldn't keep from whimpering. The pain wasn't as bad as when he'd been shot, but it was close. _And if I wasn't in costume, I wouldn't care who knew I was in pain. _He felt Ebon's breath on his neck and added, _V was right about Ebon. Damn._

Ebon purred, his mouth close to Gear's ear, "I'll give you another if you like-"

The white-blue bolt of electricity hit Ebon in the mouth. He screamed, throwing up his hands to protect himself. Gear fell forward, trying to catch himself on his good arm. He failed and hissed as his broken arm was jarred. Something leapt over him, not from the right, where Talon had been standing, but from the other direction. Then Gear heard Talon squawk in surprise and pain, accompanied by Shebang's triumphant cry. _Like I said, reinforcements are helpful. _Gear was slightly light-headed.

oOo

Static was preparing to attack again when someone spoke from a window. "Do I have to do everything myself?" the voice asked.

The superhero looked up and saw something that surely belonged to a nightmare: Madeline _flying_ out a window of the prison where Ebon and the others had been kept. Her eyes were glowing. _This can't be happening, _Static thought. _How does she have new powers? _But he didn't care about that. She was looking down at them in that superior way she had. Static knew she didn't remember that he was Virgil Hawkins- she had confessed as much- but seeing her here, now, made him wonder if every force in the universe was against him.

When she picked up a car with her telekinetic power and hurled it at him, he stopped wondering.

oOo

Gear tried to see what was happening. Everything hurt, but Backpack was sending him alarms. _I'm in danger, _he thought with no real sense of panic. _I have to get up and get out of the way. I can't fight, but I can keep from being a target. _A wave of dizziness overtook him. He closed his eyes. _Or maybe I'll just lay here for a minute._

"No you don't," hissed a voice close to his ear. "You have to stay awake, Gaer. I'm not letting you go into shock."

Dazed, Gear thought, _Is that Shebang? _He couldn't focus. The dizziness was now accompanied by bone-deep weariness. Suddenly all he wanted was to be left alone.

Abruptly, strong arms lifted him off the ground. Gear cried out as his arm was jostled. Opening his eyes, he struggled to focus on the face above him. Was Ebon hurting him still, or was this Shebang? It wasn't Static; Gear was sure he would have known the feeling of his lover even through pain. Nearby- or was it far away?- something crashed, making the sound of metal and glass shattering on concrete.

As he was carried away from the sound, Gear's mind jumped to Static. Where was he? _Last I knew, he was… Was he where that sound was? Did he dodge whatever it was? _He gathered his strength. "Static? Static, where are you?" He couldn't be sure if the words had reached anyone's ears but his own, and so he tried again. It was harder the second time. Static? Sss…tt…"Nausea swept over him and he shut his mouth.

But then another sound of metal-on-concrete reached his ears and he forgot his own distress. But damn it was cold. "Static? Static? Backpack, find…"

More crashing. Was someone laughing? Shivers wracked his body. Why was the wind screaming? Did it know something he didn't? Did it know Static, that _Virgil_, was hurt or- "Static… Pluh-please, V, answer…"

Warmth wrapped around him, pushing the cold back a little. A soft something covered him. "V? Virg, please…" _Please let it be you._

"I'm here, Rich. Just keep talking. Can you open your eyes?"

The blonde struggled for a moment, but it was as if two fifty-pound weights had been glued to his eyelids. "No," he whispered. Ice water was sinking into his joints. "Can I sleep, V? I'm so tired." _And since you're safe, I don't have to worry anymore._

"Sorry, bro. You-"

Richie lost the rest as he was moved. When he was able to listen, he heard Shebang, say, "-to the hospital?"

"Yeah. But fly slow."

_V's voice sounds tense._ And, on the heels of that, _Am I in any condition to judge anything? I can't even think straight, let alone…_ Richie shivered. _What made those terrible sounds? Even if V wasn't hurt, I want to know._ He asked, "What about the big bangs?" _Hardly the most intelligent… What was I thinking about? _Richie knew that if he had been stronger, he would have been more worried about the confusion of his thoughts.

oOo

What Static and Shebang heard when Richie spoke was: "Whatboutuhbigang?"

After exchanging a glance, Static said, "Everything's going to be fine, Rich. You're safe."

Richie relaxed. Virgil was okay. He hadn't been hurt. The screaming wind had been wrong. And why was it still screaming?

"Gear! Gear!"

Richie moaned. "Ut?"

"Stay awake," Shebang snapped. "You can't sleep yet."

" 'S cold." He tried to snuggle against the warmth that held him. Why wasn't it helping anymore?

"Tell me a story," Static said. "Tell me about a math problem or… or your great grandparents."

Richie frowned. "Why should I-?" But the mention of his great grandparents made hi think of his father's parents, 'Da Johnny and Nana Rae. He gathered himself, wanting to speak clearly. If Virgil, who had always given him so much, wanted him to tell a story, then Richie would do his best, fogged brain or no. "Do you want to hear about my dad's mother and stepfather?"

"Yeah, Rich. Tell the story."

Feeling light-headed and slightly disconnected from his body, Richie began, "After my father's da died, his mother started seeing a handsome potato farmer named Johnny McFarland." Richie paused to draw a breath.

oOo

Shebang whispered, "He sounds Irish. Is that an accent? I never thought Richie-"

"He doesn't have an accent," Static answered, glancing down at his boyfriend. Richie's face was the color of Cream o' Wheat. "He's just disoriented and confused."

oOo

Richie continued, unaware that the other two had spoken. "He owned his own land, which was a big deal, but he didn't have a lot of extra money for gifts. And even though he spent every evening with Nana Rae, she wasn't convinced that he would be able to take care of her and her six kids. My dad had already left home, but his five brothers and his sister, Bridgett, were still at home. Nana Rae washed laundry and baby-sat to make ends meet, but she had her pride, Nana Rae did. And she would never let desperation decide her marriage date."

He sighed. "V, can I sleep yet?" He grinned. "My story's putting me to sleep; aer you sure you want to hear it?"

oOo

Static hoped Richie couldn't hear the fear in his voice. "Positive. Keep going," he answered, all the while thinking, _He's shivering. He's pale. He's losing blood. But we're only five minutes from the hospital. We'll make it. I just have to keep him talking. _"Tell me about them, Rich. I want to hear."

oOo

Richie drew closer to Static, still seeking the warmth he couldn't have. _If Virg wants a story, he'll get a story. But I wish I could find a blanket or that he would at least close the window._ "Johnny wanted to show Nana Raue that he would always have enough for her and her children. After a year of courting her without her commitment, he finaly hit upon an idea. He brought her to a clear, azure lake that was so clear the hills and clouds showed in its surface. That reflection was what he was counting on. He put her in a little fishing boat and rowed to the center of the lake. There he pulled up the oars and waited for the lake to still. When it had, showing the hills and clouds as it always had, Johnny took Nana Rae's hands. 'Look at the water. What do you see?' She didn't answer at once, but studied the water with the careful eye that she turned on all things that concerned her and her family. 'I see the sky, Johnny. I see the clouds and the grass and blurs of color that are flowers on the hills.' She looked at him. 'What am I supposed to be seeing?'"

Richie was smiling a little. "He asked her to look again, and while she did, he answered, 'You're seeing the reflection of the world's bounty and beauty. You're seeing something you can't touch, but that gives you pleasure to look upon. True?'

"She answered, 'Aye. What of it?'

"Johnny drew her to him and met her gaze. 'I'm not a reflection,' he said. 'I mean all that I say. I'll be there for you and yours. I've been putting a tiny bit of money away for you and yours since I fell in love with you. If I die before you, you'll have that money to help take care of you. I'm planning for our future together, Rachel Mary Foley; will you help me make that future real? Will you marry me?'

"It was a bold move, especially since Nana Rae might have told him to never come near her again. She'd done that to two men before she met Sean Foley, Sr. And she was quiet for so long that Johnny began to think that was just what she was preparing herself to do. Then Nana Rae asked, 'And you'll be there for the immaterial things? For the reflections, too?' Johnny promised. They were married two weeks later."

Richie yawned. "Now can I sleep?"

oOo

Static stood by Gear's bedside as the doctors worked. He didn't trust them; he knew they might remove his partner's mask. As they worked, Gear continued to talk. Static was fascinated in spite of himself. At first he had taken the story as just a tool, but the more he listened, the more enrapt he became. He almost wanted to thank Ebon for making this possible…. _After I'm done kicking his ass and chopping off his balls, of course._

Gear whispered after the story ended, "Now can I sleep?"

Static glanced at the doctor who was preparing to set Gear's arm. The man nodded, pointing at the I.V. in Gear's good arm. Static thought, _There's probably a sedative in there now. _Taking Gear's good hand gently, he murmured, "Yes, Gear. Now you can sleep."

**Part Two: Reflection**

Richie stared at the upside-down superhero on his ceiling. He wanted to laugh, wanted to compare Virgil to a human fly, but the pain was too much. _I may be home, but I feel like I should still be in the hospital. _He glanced at his cast. _Well, at least it was my left arm. _Sighing, he glanced up at Virgil again.

"What is Static Shock doing in my bedroom?"

"Checking on his partner." Virgil flipped over and sat on his disk, his feet dangling. "I want you to come see something with me."

Richie was shaking his head even before Virgil finished the sentence. "Virg, I hurt. I get to take some painkillers in one hour and twenty-one minutes. I'm going to wait right here."

"What if I promise to have you back in an hour?" Virgil asked. He jumped off his disk and stood at Richie's side. Holding out his hand, he offered, "Let me take care of you, Rich. It's just for an hour."

"V, I'm exhausted. I don't have the energy to stand on that thing with you."

"I'll carry you."

"My arm, V- I can't."

Virgil dropped to one knee beside the bed and took Richie's hand. "Please, Richie. I have something to show you."

Richie glanced out the window. "It's almost ten o'clock. The sun's been down for hours. What are you going to show me in the dark?"

"I'm going to show you that I can take care of you. If you'll let me." Virgil moved so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He drew Richie to a sitting position and then lifted the teen into his arms.

"But I'm just in my boxers and a T-shirt!" Richie cried as Virgil mounted his disk.

Virgil set him down again and removed his jacket. Wrapping it carefully around his boyfriend's shoulders, he murmured, "Don't worry; we're going where there aren't any lights. No one will see."

Richie's protests were waning as his strength evaporated. He truly was exhausted; the pain just wouldn't let him rest. He had energy enough for one more try, though. "I won't be able to hold the cast up. It will keep moving and-" He fell silent as Virgil used a small electrical charge to stick Richie's arm to his side. Richie used his right hand to try to move the cast and failed. He chuckled in spite o himself. "Static cling?"

Virgil grinned. "Static cling. Now will you come?" He rose into the air and drifted towards the window.

"Looks like I don't have much choice," Richie said.

Virgil's grin widened. "Nope."

Richie eased against Virgil. It wasn't the first time his boyfriend had carried him, after all, and as much as Richie didn't want to admit it, he liked to be held. _I'm not a girl… but I can't escape the fact that I'm the more… _he grimaced _feminine one here. Not in what I say, but in my needs. I like to be held instead of holding. I don't like leading our kissing sessions. Maybe that's not feminine, just submissive. _He sighed. _At least I'm lucky Virg doesn't mind taking charge sometimes, and doubly lucky that he doesn't take my submissiveness on the couch for subservience everywhere else._

"You're going to give yourself frown lines, Rich."

Richie blinked and met Virgil's dancing gaze. He blushed slightly. "Sorry, V."

"Are you in pain?"

Richie opened his mouth to say, _Yeah, what do you think?_ but the loving cast in Virgil's eyes stilled his betraying, sarcastic tongue. "A little, but it's getting better." Even as he spoke, he realized it was even true. He snuggled into Virgil's shoulder, closing his eyes. _Femininity be damned. This just feels good._

"That's the Richie smile I know and love." Virgil kissed the top of Richie's head, drawing a contented sigh from the blonde.

"Where are we going?" Richie asked after they had flown in warm silence for what must have been fifteen or twenty mintues.

"To a lake."

Richie opened his eyes. "V, there aren't any lakes around here, except Lake Dakota." He glanced down at the scenery. "And we're going the wrong way."

"No we're not. Trust me."

Richie shook his head. "Virg, you don't have the best grade in geography right now and-"

"-and I've been doing some hunting. When you were in the hospital, did you think I just sat around worrying about you? When we're sixty, I don't want frown-lines. So I found something useful to do."

Richie smiled. _When he talks about us being together over forty years from now…_ "I love you, Virg."

"Love you, too, Rich. There it is."

Richie looked around. The two of them were flying over the heart of the city's largest park. There weren't any lights here obscure the brilliance of the night sky. _Are we going to a duck pond?_ Richie chuckled.

Virgil began to fly lower, almost grazing the treetops. Then the trees were gone and Richie saw the playground. Bathed in moonlight, it was as if the whole thing had been dipped in silver. Richie spotted a swing set, a few slides, and a tall tower with a flat roof. Virgil brought them down on the roof. He settled himself on the flat boards and eased Richie down so the blonde was cradled between his legs, leaning against his chest.

"Look up, Rich."

Richie obeyed. He whispered, "It's beautiful, Virg. I didn't know there was a place in Dakota where you could see the stars." He moaned softly as Virgil wrapped his arms around him.

"Do you remember the story you told me when I was flying you to the hospital?"

Richie blinked. He hadn't really thought about the incident with Ebon and Talon. He turned his mind back and discovered, to his distress, that he couldn't remember much after Ebon had started touching him. Panic closed his throat, but he fought against it. _Come on, straighten up! He didn't rape you. The doctors would have told you. All he did was touch you. And your arm is broken. That's all. He probably broke it; you just can't remember._

Forcing himself clam, Richie admitted, "I don't remember much. I remember Ebon… He touched me… Then nothing." He hated himself for the way his throat hurt with the effort it took to hold back tears.

_I'm not feminine because no woman would cry this easily. I'm just a wuss._

"V, you didn't bring me here to ask me about the battle. Don't let me ruin this."

"You're not ruining anything. I just wanted to know what you remembered." Virgil kissed the back of Richie's head, burying his nose in the blonde's hair. "You were in shock, Rich. I'm not surprised you don't remember anything. Ebon broke your arm. On the way to the hospital, I knew I had to keep you awake. So I asked you tell me a story. You told me about your 'Da Johnny and Nana Rae back in Ireland."

"Oh." Richie laughed a little. 'Well, you're the first person I've told that story to. Everybody in my family knows it, and I've never had cause before." He shook his head. "But if you're wondering why I told it-"

"I don't need to know," Virgil answered. "I just wanted to bring you here, thank you for telling it, and say that it helped me figure something out."

Richie tried to turn, wanting to see Virgil's face. But his arm protested and he groaned.

"Don't move. I'll move." Virgil readjusted himself so he was sitting beside Richei instead of behind. He still supported the blonde against him. "Look up, Rich."

"What am I supposed to see?"

"See the lake above us. Like Johnny's lake, it reflects what's under it. But instead of reflecting trees and grass and cars it's a reflection of my love for you." He laughed nervously. "I know how corny I sound, but I've never done this before." Turning to Richie, he touched the blonde's cheek. "I love you, Richie Foley. I know I've said it before, but I want you to understand that I know some of the things love means. It means needing you. I do. It means staying by you. I will. It means beign strong for you and still admitting my weaknesses. I'll try. And it means pledging my mind and heart to you. I do."

Virgil reached into the pocket of the jacket Richie wore, drawing out a small box. He heard Richie's breath catch, but didn't respond to it. "I'm not old enough for this yet, not by law, and I'm certainly not old enough to take care of you like you should be. But I still want,…" He looked up. "I want you to marry me, Rich. I want to be able to know that I'm engaged to you."

Richie took the box and opened it. The gold band inside was thin, and wouldn't get in his way when he was fighting. He sometimes teased Virgil about being impractical, but this… With a little difficulty, he slipped the ring onto the ring finger of his right hand. Without looking up, he said, "As soon as the cast comes off, I'll put this where it belongs." Raising his eyes, he whispered, "Yes, V. If you'll have me, I'll marry you someday."

Virgil closed the distance, kissing Richie, beign mindful of his fiancée's arm. He was aware, in the moment before his mind was completely taken up with the play of lips and tongue, that Richie's voice had slipped into that half-Irish lilt he'd had when he was semi-conscious. Virgil found it intoxicating.


End file.
